


Warm and Happy Feeling

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [185]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Snow Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kid!Sterek, they're both kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/19/18: “agree, snow, way”Let's pretend that wherever in northern California Beacon Hills is located, there's snowfall enough to build a fort.





	Warm and Happy Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/19/18: “agree, snow, way”
> 
> Let's pretend that wherever in northern California Beacon Hills is located, there's snowfall enough to build a fort.

Derek liked pillow forts way more than snow forts. But Stiles wanted to build a snow fort, so Derek agreed.

Then when Derek said his momma would make hot chocolate if they went indoors Stiles wanted to do that right away.

Now Stiles was swinging his legs back and forth to look at Derek’s socks Derek’s momma gave him to wear because Stiles’s socks got wet.

Stiles talked and talked like he always did.

Looking at Stiles’s hot chocolate mustache Derek felt all warm and happy inside his chest.

Probably that was because Derek was drinking hot chocolate too, OK?


End file.
